Barred Love
by MoonlightSonata87
Summary: Serena Tsukino is the best detective/secret agent in the nation. So good in fact that no one knows it. When she winds up on the case of one of the most significant plots to murder millions of people with a deadly chemical, more inside... D/S pairing.
1. SummaryPrequel

Yes, I know, I'm a bad, bad girl for doing this. I have multiple open stories but eh, I will finish them. Mind Games is on it's last chapter and I just need a little time to think of the final ending. In the mean time I'm doing this one as per your (my readers') request. :D Enjoy and **REVIEW!**... please?

* * *

Summary

Serena Tsukino is the best detective/secret agent in the nation. So good in fact that no one knows it. When she winds up on the case of one of the most significant plots to murder millions of people with a deadly chemical, she is forced to go undercover as a common criminal. She knows her target well, he is the notorious Darien Shields. Now in prison it is her duty to gain his trust and find out how the plan will be executed. What will happen when she finally comes face to face with the dangerous man? D/S

* * *

Prequel

Serena Tsukino released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as she listened to the voice complete it's terrifying threat to murder millions of people. She knew the voice well, the deep, silky, and sexy voice belonged to none other than Darien Shields. "Why would you want these people dead?" Serena's boss Diamond said calmly hoping to give the intelligence officers enough time to trace the call. Darien's laugh sent a shiver down Serena's spine, hours of listening to his voice had made it almost calming yet chilling at the same time.

"It's not that I want them dead, it's just that I hate people, my only consolation would be for you to give me a few million dollars, if not more." Serena could hear the smile in the way he spoke. This wasn't a ploy for money, she knew that. He truly wanted to do away with millions of innocent people.

"How many million?" Diamond asked again and looked at the person tracking the call. The man nodded and turned the laptop around to show Diamond Darien's location. She narrowed her eyes, what was he up to? It wasn't like him to be in such a public place making such a threatening phone call.

"So, you are actually thinking of negotiating with terrorists are you? I'm shocked… honestly I am. However, I can tell by your tone that you aren't serious Diamond, you are simply keeping me on the phone so you can track me, send S.W.A.T. over and arrest me… I will tell you a secret though. I could care less if you know where I am because in only a few moments I'm going to give you an example to show you… how serious you should be." He laughed openly causing a few people in the room scrambling to contact any tactical team that would stop him. "Have you ever seen a person's skin melt off their body? I have and I suppose, you will soon enough." With that Darien let the phone call end sending Diamond to his feet.

"Go and get that son of a bitch before I lose my fucking job!" He screamed at the men in the room and glared at Serena fiercely. "What is he up to Serena? You know this guy better than anyone, what is he doing?"

"He's… amusing himself. He doesn't like you and wants to see you squirm… my only puzzlement is that… he isn't the type to be right in the middle of a crowd and… a hotel? The lobby of the Hilton hotel is a far too occupied space for him to make this call. I don't think he's there. I'd be more ready to accept him being across the street on the roof linking the call. He's not stupid, but I'm sure he's alone. There was no background noise." She said thoughtfully and looked at the angry man.

"Then you're coming with so you can identify where he is and any help he may have." Diamond grabbed her by the arm and lead her out of the room and into a long white, Sterile looking corridor where he walked briskly towards the front door of the government building. Serena sighed and watched as Diamond's eyes blazed with anger, his latest effort to capture Darien had been futile and as a result he wanted to take revenge. "We will get him this time."

"Even if you do get him how are you planning to restrain him Mondy?" She practically whispered her pet name for him. He smiled and loosened his grip on her as they approached his silver car. She got into the car sliding into the passenger seat over the white leather and clicked the silver seat belt into its clasp.

"I have a plan. I will get him this time princess I promise you. When I do you will never need to glance at his case file again." She smiled as he leaned over the center console and kissed her hungrily on the lips making her face blush slightly. "Anyway, we need to get going, remember, you need to keep your eyes open for anything or anyone that has a connection with him." She nodded and Diamond sped down the road towards the hotel the intelligence officer had indicated.

They arrived at the scene, multiple police cars and S.W.A.T. vehicles all in front of the building. Serena scanned the area looking for anything familiar when she spotted a familiar head of black hair. "Mondy! It's his brother! Look!..." She pointed to the man standing down the road leaning against a brick building a smile on his face. "Darien is definitely around here… I'm guessing in that building over there." She pointed to the building directly behind Darien's brother Seiya.

"You're sure?" She nodded scanning the building and smiling. It was the perfect spot for Darien to nest in so he could watch the fireworks fly. She knew that Darien knew Diamond would come, he knew that Diamond had a job to do and it was well worth it to Darien to watch the man panic. "Move people!" Diamond pointed to the building mobilizing the S.W.A.T. team to rush the building Serena had implicated.

* * *

A dark-haired man stood on the top floor of the building smiling as he watched the S.W.A.T. team move ever so stealthily in one of the many monitors he had set up. _Perfect._ He smiled. This was like taking candy from a baby, Diamond was so predictable, so terribly gullible. If Diamond genuinely believed he could capture him then Darien would show him a thing or two. He would destroy each team Diamond sent in until the white haired-man himself came to get him. That was when Darien would allow himself to be captured. He would purposefully fall into Diamond's hands in order to ruin the man's career for that's what Diamond had done to him.

A bright light flashed on one of the screens telling Darien that one of his explosive traps had gone off essentially eliminating one entire team and as the smoke cleared he confirmed it with his own eyes. There were five men laying on the floor motionless. "Come and get he you fucker. I'll ruin you."

* * *

Diamond growled as the fifth team was blown up by one of Darien's bombs. "SERENA!" He shouted angrily as his girlfriend and balled his fists. She was the one who knew everything about Darien, she was the one who should have warned him about this sort of trap. "What the hell?"

"It looks like he's trying to coax you in there after him… Diamond, he's giving in. He'll only let you get him if you do it yourself." Diamond growled at her statement not wanting to face the black haired man again. It had been years since he'd ruined Darien and he knew that this war was a personal vendetta. Darien had been the best agent in the field and Diamond had hated him, worse yet they had been vying for the same position as director. Diamond was obviously the more determined one. "Mondy?" Serena tilted her head to the side and watched multiple emotions and thoughts rush through him. "You have to go and get him."

"So I do." He snapped and pulled his leather jacket off and motioned for a team of S.W.A.T. to follow him. The team gulped as they stepped into the building behind Diamond. "Just stay behind me and you should be fine. Hold your fire unless I give you the order, understand?" Diamond glared into the terrified eyes of the team members.

So they advanced through the building. It was like hell slowly climbing the fifteen flights of stairs to where Serena had told Diamond Darien would be. At the thought of her he smiled. He didn't know what he'd do without her help. She was the only analyst who had been able to completely follow and understand Darien, hell, she'd even been in the man's house doing research. She was just that good; but that wasn't the only reason he liked her. He liked her body and the way it felt when it was under him, he loved the way she let him take her every night.

Shaking her from his mind he focused on Darien and how he hated him. Everything about Darien pissed him off, especially the way Serena would listen to the endless volumes of recorded phone calls he'd made. Every time her eyes would glaze over and he knew that she was admiring the way Darien's voice seemed to effortlessly create music. That's how it had always been with Darien though, he'd always had a knack for being charismatic. Not that Serena would ever call Darien charismatic, Diamond had been sure to make her realize Darien was the enemy. "Diamond." The familiar voice sounded from a speaker above the team's heads. "Leave the S.W.A.T. team behind and come get me yourself you coward." Diamond gritted his teeth and looked at the men giving them a retreat signal. "Good." Darien's voice sounded evil in Diamond's ears.

Darien smiled as Diamond continued on his own and finally reached the top floor. Darien stood leaning casually against a cement pillar as his opponent came through the door. Diamond was huffing a bit, Darien grinned. "Out of shape?" Diamond's grey eyes lit with anger.

"No Darien, I'm not." The white haired man observed his old partner and felt jealousy well in him. Darien looked as though he'd been improving himself ever since they last saw one another. He was taller than Diamond remembered, his shoulders broader and more muscular. Hell the whole guy looked as though he were chiseled from marble. "Going to come peacefully?"

"Maybe, I want to chat for a but though… how've you been? Well I'm betting in your nice little office ordering around your new minions." Darien sneered and watched as Diamond smiled. "Anything new?"

"I have been well Darien, been keeping an eye on you and your terrorist activities, you know that's what you are now? A terrorist? You're going to be thrown into the worst prison I can get my hands on." Diamond smirked. "But yeah, I'm okay. I have a hot little number of a girlfriend… you'd be shocked I think." It was Darien's turn to smile this time. The image of the short little blonde with long pigtails entered his mind. Of Diamond would be proud of screwing her on a regular basis, she was a beautiful woman. Why she belittled herself like that Darien didn't understand but he did know that she was a pain in his side. Serena Tsukino had been the analyst following him for years and she was damn good at it too.

"Well, whoever she is she must be an idiot for letting you crawl on top of her." Darien laughed as Diamond erupted into a series of angry shouts. "I'm done talking now if you're going to arrest me. Are you?" Diamond raised an eyebrow. It couldn't be as easy as all that could it? He'd been chasing Darien for years… how could the man just surrender like this? "Well, come on then." Darien turned his back and put his hands behind his back. "Put me in that shitty prison with the women integrated, can you do that Diamond?"

"All the bad ones are integrated now you know that." Diamond snapped and put the cuffs on his enemy. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Darien smiled. This whole thing would be short lived. He had a plan and Diamond was so blind, so very egotistical that he would fail to see it until Darien had won. "I hope some angry dike rapes you in your sleep then kills you."

"Oh, I picture it being a little different." Darien sighed and let Diamond lead him out of the building, many sets of eyes watching and clapping. Darien scanned the crowd searching for the blonde that was making his plight impossible but to no avail, she was there, he knew it, Seiya had told her she was there, of course. Where was the only question. If he was going to continue to ruin Diamond she needed to be eliminated and he wasn't going to give up on that yet. Not at all.


	2. Top Dog

Hey Y'all, here you are, another chapter. Enjoy and **REVIEW!**

* * *

1

Top Dog

Serena's breath caught in her throat as the bailiff brought Darien into the courtroom sporting the ever so fashionable orange jumpsuit. It was such a stark contrast from what she was used to seeing him in that it depressed her a bit. His eyes scanned the courtroom, packed with people who wanted to see him thrown away and for the briefest moment, she thought his eyes caught on her. Nervously she pushed the semi-thick black frames of her fake glasses up to the bridge of her nose and looked at Diamond sitting in the prosecutors bench. She knew she couldn't be recognized in her short brown wig and green contacts but still. The idea that Darien could see her made her nervous because it was a strict rule that analysts never be seen by their subjects. It was a precautionary effort in order to establish a backup plan. If anything went wrong and they needed an unrecognizable field agent to go after him it would have to be her.

Finally the judge entered prompting everyone to stand, everyone but Darien that is. A small smile spread over her lips, even in his captured state he would rebel, the system had failed him and it was obvious he would bow to it no longer. The judge simply glared at him then sat in his high chair of power. Then the trial began. Each side arguing their points until the judge quieted the court and sat pensively behind his grand podium.

Darien didn't look at the judge, instead his eyes were fixed to the back of the courtroom to the clock right above her head. He knew it was her, despite the brown wig, glasses, and green eyes, she was unmistakable. Serena Tsukino had guts to come into this courtroom and watch him fall, guts that he both admired and loathed. The woman was an absolute menace, and even worse, she was loyal to the system, never disobeying the rules. The judge said something, he knew what it was. It was his sentence to life in a maximum security prison, but he didn't pay attention to that. Instead he watches as Serena's face paled slightly making a smirk appear on his face. Though they had never interacted Serena obviously had some sort of attachment to him, an attachment he knew he could use against her.

Two well armed guards came into the room and grabbed him roughly, taking him into the prisoner's area of the courthouse. "All right pretty boy, you're off to Xibalba prison where you're going to be passed around like currency. You know that right?" One of the guards scoffed making Darien smile he wouldn't tell them how wrong they were. He instead marveled at the irony of the prison's name. Xibalba was the Mayan equivalent of hell, though prison was far from hell he could see the resemblance. Xibalba was the worst prison in the nation, despite the fact that it was a co-gender prison the violence was horrendous. No one was safe in Xibalba and the guards didn't do anything to stop violent or unethical crimes in its thick cement walls.

"I hope you boys enjoy the little bit of pleasure you're going to get out of throwing he in a cell because I promise you it will be short lived. Everyone knows my name, and no one will go against me. You'll see. I go in there and be the top dog, those convicts will shake in the tread of my steps." Darien laughed and let the men shove him into a dirty cell.

* * *

Diamond froze as he looked at the report and letter in his hands. How could he be so stupid? Darien WANTED to be caught! He had set Diamond up to fail! Serena sat in a leather chair biting her lip and staring at the table. "This is bad Mondy." She sighed and leaned back evoking an angry growl from her boyfriend and boss. "We can't even question him now! He's been tried and locked away! Not to mention Seiya and Raye have disappeared! He's the only hope we have of stopping this attack!" Serena cried out and covered her eyes in despair.

"I understand that… damn bastard! He's going to kill millions all to get to me!" Diamond threw the papers down, the large letters on it reinforcing Serena's worst fears. Several containers of poison gas had been stolen from a government facility. Worse yet, Darien had written a letter from his cell telling them that he had possession of it and had hidden the gas somewhere in the city, somewhere he would detonate it in only a few short weeks. She sighed, at least he was being kind in giving them a few weeks to find the death traps. " I don't know what to do." Diamond sighed and sunk into a chair glancing briefly at the vice president opposite from Serena. His name was Andrew and he was a damn good field agent and thinker. "Andrew, do you have any ideas?"

"I do yeah but I don't like it." Serena looked at him hopefully as he leaned back in the chair staring at the papers in deep thought. She'd known Andrew since they were kids, often over the years people had thought that the two were siblings. "Shields is too smart to be pulled out of Xibalba, we need to keep him in there and get to him. I'm also fairly positive he knows each field agent by name, not to mention he most likely knows what they all look like. So… I think… we need to send someone in there." Diamond stood and slammed his hands onto the table, angry at what Andrew was hinting.

"NO! I will not do that! Xibalba is the worst place possible and no one is going in there! You hear me? No one!" Serena looked at the table regretfully. Diamond would rather let millions of people die before he considered what Andrew was suggesting, then again, she knew Andrew didn't want to think it either.

"Then you condemn millions to death! This fucker isn't playing a game Diamond! He will kill these people and you know it!" Andrew stood, his taller frame towering over Diamond. "I will not let you do that. I don't want to send her in either but what choice do we have? Serena's the only one who really knows this guy, she the only one he won't immediately recognize. We HAVE to!" Andrew shouted and silenced himself. "We have to." He repeated sadly.

"I will do it Mondy, I'll go in there. You know I can do this. I promise I'll do my job." Serena stood and placed a comforting hand on Diamond's shoulder. "I will find out where he put that stuff and then I'll get out of there safely." Her voice quivered slightly. She knew it would be hard to do. If she did go in there, no one could know she was there, not even the warden. She would truly be treated as a prisoner, no special treatment, nothing. It was a dangerous task to say the least.

"I'll think about it. Serena, I don't want you going in there. I know you're the best person for the job but still, there's just so much at stake here and… I don't want you to be part of the bet." Diamond closed his eyes imagining the various things that Serena would have to endure. "Plus, you never know what that asshole would do to such an innocent girl such as yourself." The statement sent all three occupants of the room into deep thought. Andrew sighed. Serena was an innocent person, her personality soft and caring, despite all of the training she'd had.

"Mondy… I want to do this. Send me in. I'll save those people, I HAVE to save those people. It wouldn't be right for me to stand back because of something that might happen when it's a sure thing something will happen to others." The two men lowered their heads seeing the truth in her words. She was right. The possibility of her being hurt didn't outweigh the surety of others dying.

"Fine Serena, we'll do this but you realize… we have to send you in without anyone knowing? You'd be a common criminal and I'd have to pull all of your information and replace it with a criminal record… at least until you got out." Diamond breathed catching Andrew's shining green eyes. He could tell the plan upset his comrade but it was a necessary truth.

"I realize that." Serena said meekly and lowered her head. "I'll do what is needed, all I ask is that I get to go out with my friends tomorrow night before I… you know." Serena looked at her lover as he nodded and smiled. She knew he didn't want to send her into the worst prison in the US but he had no choice really. It was her task, her mission and she was going to carry it out until the end, whatever end that may be. He nodded compliantly and looked at Andrew.

"Go then, we have a mission to plan." Serena kissed Diamond and hugged Andrew close, the hug was tighter than usual, an obvious reaction to his discomfort. "I'll see you later at home… don't wait up." She nodded and walked out of the room anticipating the upcoming week. She hadn't been completely shocked by the report yet, she'd hoped that Darien being thrown into prison would deter him from doing something like this.

* * *

Seiya sat in the large, dark SUV watching the petite blonde laugh with her three closest friends. His sister Raye sat beside him huffing in discomfort and longing. She wanted to be able to visit and laugh like that but it was her duty to help her eldest brother take the bitch down. "It really is a shame, she's hot." Seiya said softly trying to start up a conversation. Raye had been bitter all day and he wanted to pull her out of it.

"Yeah well, she has to go. Darien can't even breathe without her knowing the oxygen to carbon dioxide levels in his blood." Seiya smiled at his sister's comment. She was a brain, much like their eldest brother and it showed. "I'll bet he doesn't do it." She suddenly smiled making Seiya turn to her in shock.

"What? Are you joking? He's going to do it. It's been his mission for years!" Seiya watched her tilt her head and look at the blonde a little closer. "Raye, what are you thinking?" Her brown eyes glittered with mischief as she stared.

"Come one Seiya, she's gorgeous, Diamond's girl, and she's talented. Why would he throw all of that away? No, I say, he screws her, falls in love, then brainwashes her against Diamond. She could be a secret weapon." Raye smiled sweetly hoping her theory was correct. She wanted a sister and Serena would be perfect for the role.

"I don't think so Raye. You know that Dare's not interested in a relationship." Seiya licked his lips, a nervous habit. "Plus, you just agreed that she needs to go." He turned his eyes back to his target and tightened his grip on the steering wheel as she walked out of the café with an ice cream cone and three other women. She was smiling as she happily licked her ice cream, an action that made him groan with discomfort.

"Uh huh." Raye laughed evilly seeing the effect Serena's actions had on her brother. "Is that all you men think about all day? Sex?" He shook his head in denial and closed his eyes as she turned away from their vehicle and began to walk down the sidewalk with her friends. Her tight jeans and high-heeled boots complimented all of her perfect curves; so much so Seiya couldn't watch her walk without picturing her giving him a lap dance.

"No, but certain things… just… damn it how does Darien not think about sex all day?" He growled and started the vehicle so they could follow the blonde. "I mean there are so many women that make my blood boil and he seems to be immune."

"He has far better self control." Raye laughed and watched Serena walk. Raye didn't consider herself attracted to women but she was definitely turned on by the blonde. "I wish I looked like her." She pouted and crossed her arms. "You think they could transfer my brain to her body?" She asked lightening the mood and making her brother laugh.

"No I don't think they can, sorry Raye." Seiya smiled and watched as Serena entered a large apartment building. "Well, time to hunker down for a stake out." Raye groaned and glared up at the building. "I know I know, but Darien wants us to watch her."

The night wore on and Serena was reluctant to tell her friend about her mission. More than likely they would tell her not to go, to forget it and make Diamond find someone else. The only issue was that she wanted to go. She wanted to finally meet Darien Shields, to simply talk to the man one on one would be the experience of a lifetime for her and she didn't want to miss it. "Hey guys… I have something to tell you." She paused as three sets of eyes turned towards her. Mina, her best friend and look-alike glanced down at the floor almost expecting the bad news. "I'm being sent on an undercover assignment. I can't tell you about it though just that it's dangerous and if anything goes wrong I just want you to know that…"

"Serena, nothing's going to go wrong. You're amazing and we know you'll make it and do whatever you have to." Mina piped up cheerfully and tugged on a lock of her golden hair. "I mean, come on, nothing's hard for you." Serena only smiled and nodded at her friends. She knew they needed her to say she was going to do just fine, needed to hear that she believed it was an easy task.

"I… yeah, I'm going to be just fine. Trust me on that." She winked and lay on the floor stretching herself over the carpet in hopes that her friends would join her. She missed this, being close to her friends at all times. When they had all lived together they were happiest. Now however, they were all separated; she lived with Diamond, Lita lived with her boyfriend Paul, Mina was living with Andrew, and Amy with her boyfriend Greg. "I miss you guys."

"Why? Is there something wrong with you and Di?" Lita jumped at the chance to find out if Diamond was a monster. She'd always hated that white haired freak because he was just weird. He'd always wanted to possess Serena it wasn't a matter of love, it was a matter of lust and showmanship. Diamond was the director of the CIA and he needed a beautiful and smart woman to be his arm candy.

"Oh… no… I just… he's not you guys." She lamented and looked down. "I mean, years ago he assigned me to watch…" She paused for the inevitable sigh from all the girls as they pictured the attractive criminal. The sigh came right on time then she continued. "Darien, and then he wasn't tolerant of the work I put into it. He still isn't. I'll be listening to some of the phone taps and he'll just sit there telling me I need to stop listening to those recordings so much. I just… I don't know. You guys liked it when I listened to them."

"Well duh! I'd listen to Darien any day. Hell every time his name shows up in the paper or on the news my heart flutters a bit." Mina giggled and sat on the ground next to her friend. "I mean… damn… I fantasize about him all the time."

"Mina, the guy would kill you in a millisecond. Do you honestly think that he has a conscious? No, he doesn't. He hates people, especially people who faun over him. I've seen the files of the women who've stalked him or spent an evening with him then kept calling." She snapped and looked at her friend with warning. Mina didn't need any other thoughts. Andrew was a catch and the idea that the woman was dreaming of a dishonorable man when she had Andrew infuriated her.

"I know… I'm sorry…" Mina stared at the carpet then paused as the front door opened and Andrew stepped in looking at Serena with an odd twinkle in his eyes. "Hey baby!" Mina jumped up and ran to her boyfriend pressing her lips to his in order to show off to her friends. "How was your day?"

"Not that great thank you." He shook his head and walked into the bedroom leaving her in the hall staring at the ground. Serena stood and walked to Mina placing a protective hand on her shoulder.

"He hasn't had that great of a day Mina… let him rest will you? I'm sure he needs it." Serena then nodded at her other two friends. "We should go and you two can catch up and talk about whatever." She then hugged her friend and walked towards the door waiting for her other two friends to join her. _I hope he doesn't tell her… she'll flip out._

* * *

Darien sat on the floor of his cell staring at the concrete ceiling as he lifted himself up with his hands. A guard walked by and ran his baton along the bars with a glaring smile on his lips. The man's few yellow teeth plated peek a boo with his lips as he chewed on some strong smelling tobacco, a smell that nauseated Darien. "Almost time for yer first shower Shields. Nervous?" The man laughed and spit at Darien, a slimy glob of tobacco soaked saliva landing on the prisoner's perfectly fallen black hair. No words were spoken as Darien stood and walked to the bars, the man stepped away a little with a smirk. "What? You conscientious about your hair?"

"No… I'm not. I don't like being spit on and I demand a little respect asshole." Darien spat and grabbed hold of the steel bars. He could feel the hollowness of the bars and only smiled, cheep, of course. The man then watched the guard chew a little bit and pucker his lips in order to spit at Darien. With one swift move Darien crunched the bars in his hands and pulled them apart making the guard stumble back a few steps in shock. "Going to fuck with me now?" The guards shook his head in denial and rushed down the corridor shouting at the others to reinforce Darien's cell. "Fucker."

As he continued his work-out regiment until a tall guard stepped up and waited as the cell opened releasing its occupant. "Shower time." The man said nicely and stepped back allowing Darien to exit into the corridor where all the other prisoners on his level were filtering into. There were a variety of individuals, many tall and heavy men, then there were some women, none of them attractive in any sense. Thinking of seeing them in the showers almost made him sick.

"Hey… new guy!" A large six foot eight man boomed and pushed his way through the crowd of convicts and to his intended target. "You ready to be initiated into the system?" Darien ignored the man keeping his eyes forward. He wasn't here to entertain some idiot on steroids. He was here on a mission. "I said…"

"I know what you said dumbass." Darien turned and looked up at the man four inches his superior in height. "You have no idea who you're talking to so let me suggest you leave me the fuck alone and find some other pony to ride." The prisoners around them silenced and formed an immediate circle around them, the guards joining them. "Seriously people?" He sighed.

"Hey! I'm top dog around here and if I tell you to bend over you're going to do it or I'll break you boy." The man advanced on Darien menacingly making him smirk. The man was clearly untrained and unprepared for anything Darien was going to do to him. "I'm seriously going to screw you up for talking to me like…" Darien quickly punched the man in the nose making him fall back and hit his head on the pavement. Blood pooled around the giant and his broken nose was sunken into his skull, a clear indication that Darien had killed the man.

"Anyone else have an issue with the way I talk?" He glanced around the circle as each individual looked down in shame. "Didn't think so." He then stomped off to the shower where he knew no one would bother him.


	3. The Arrangement

2

The Arrangement

Diamond looked at his girlfriend and sighed. He wasn't going to be able to see her for two months and he wanted to remember her just the way she was. "I'm not going to like this one bit." Diamond almost cooed as he touched her cheek then pulled away and shut the police vehicle's door. He hated to let her so near to his enemy but at the same time Darien didn't know who she was. She was safe as long as he didn't catch onto the fact that she was an undercover agent. Andrew stood a few feet away and swallowed hard as the car drove away. "If anything happens to her I'm blaming you." Diamond pointed angrily and looked at his VP. Andrew nodded and turned away so he could make a few calls. He needed to talk to Mina, he needed to confide in someone what he was feeling.

He walked to his car and got in, dialing Mina's cell number. Mina finally answered her voice bringing light to his day. "Mina… I've done something… something terrible."

"What did you do baby? I'm sure it's not all that bad." Mina laughed lightly and quieted as she waited for Andrew to respond. "Honey?" She hesitated and listened hard to his labored breathing.

"I… I… I let her go to that God awful place and she's going to meet him and… I… I just… Mina!" He cried out helplessly. "I've killed her! She's going to die! He's going to rip her to shreds and then… I don't know." She sat in her office unsure of what to say to comfort the disturbed man. "I love her like a little sister but… I… I just couldn't take the risk of not sending her there."

"What are you talking about Andy? You're not making any sense." Mina paused trying to understand what he was saying to her. He sounded like he was about to break down and cry but she knew he wouldn't. "I don't understand you baby."

"I know… I just need you to tell me that Serena is going to be fine. I need you to tell me that regardless of the fact that she's going to observe Darien first hand… that… she's going to make it out alive. Can you do that Mina?" He asked with all the desperateness in the world. She blinked a few times and leaned forward in her chair the wind suddenly leaving her lungs. Her friend was going to do what? Observe Darien… but he was in prison, and not just any prison but THE prison.

"S… Serena's going to Xibalba prison? Andrew! How could you let her go?" She was about to faint. Had she already left? Would Serena get hurt in there… no, Serena was way to good to be in any sort of danger. It didn't matter that the guards were notorious for raping new female inmates, it didn't matter that she was beautiful… what was she thinking? Of COURSE it mattered!

"Yes… she had to or else... well, if Diamond doesn't discover the location of the poison gas Darien planted then millions of people are going to die." He sighed and looked at the black carpet of his vehicle and rested his forehead against the steering wheel. There was no way Serena could possibly make it out of Xibabla alive.

* * *

Darien breathed rhythmically as he performed multiple, fast, one handed push-ups. He had been doing them for hours, one hour with one arm and the next with the other arm. Since he had fallen the giant no one had dared even look at him, it was as if he was a wolf among a herd of sheep. This of course did little to sooth the blind rage within him. He hated being in this place, he hated not being free to do as he pleased, though, it was clear he could do what he wanted within these walls.

A week had been his served time thus far and he was growing impatient. There was only one procedure for this type of situation and he wanted to know why it was taking so long. _Diamond._ He smirked and switched arms without skipping a beat. Diamond didn't want to let his little play thing out of his sight. _Only a matter of time before they give Dare. They will send her in and when they do she's going to be so oblivious to the danger._ He wasn't entirely sure how he'd be able to kill the woman, she was a skilled agent and she was there to watch him. That meant she'd be suspicious of all of his actions.

A sudden noise brought him out of his thoughts and into his surroundings. Movement jerked him up and off the floor to attention. He could hear sounds of a struggle down the hall and multiple men shouting. "Damn it Price get a hold on this bitch will you?"

"Get your hands off of me!" A female voice pierced the air and hit his ears. He didn't recognize the voice but he knew who it was going to be. Any moment now he would see the guards dragging a petite blonde with blue eyes. Any moment she was going to be within his grasp. "I said get your hands off!" She screamed angrily and just as they came into view she managed to wrestle free from two of the five guards holding her. Her legs loose she managed to twist her body in such a way that the men could do nothing to protect themselves from her fierce kicks. "Hah!" She laughed and ran down the hall towards the cell release twitches, her long blonde hair trailing behind her like a silken cape. "You're going to regret it assholes!" She shouted victoriously.

As she ran she hopped her charades would catch his attention. She wanted him to think she was a convict, a sassy woman who was determined not to be caged. As she neared the switches a large weight suddenly pulled her to the ground and held her there firmly. "Think you're gettin' away missy?" A crackly male voice hissed into her ear. He smelled of alcohol and cigarettes, the combination was sickening. She struggled against him hoping to at least get some part of her body free. "Feisty huh? I like 'em feisty, it's sexier." She paled as she realized his intentions. These men weren't admirable guards, they were put here because they were just as terrible as the prisoners.

"Get off fat ass or else!" She shouted as the other guards rushed up and grabbed hold of her so the fat guard could stand. They picked chained her ankles and picked her up to drag her to the cell across from Darien.

"I get her first." The fat guard laughed and unlocked the cell. "I tackled her after all." He smiled and winked at her. "She sure is a pretty one, what's she doin' here?"

"Don't know Grute, I think it was some sort of homicide or something." The guard who had spit on Darien replied then shoved her against the wall. Darien watched the scene and felt a twinge of anger hit him as he caught the terrified look in her sparkling blue eyes. The largest guard Grute stepped up to her and began to unzip her jumpsuit while the other men held her tightly. Darien gritted his teeth, he knew what they had planned and he couldn't help but feel that she didn't deserve it. Grute's hand then disappeared into her suit making her squirm; he was feeling her upper body and Darien could see the man's lust practically oozing from his eyes.

"Hey!" Darien snapped harshly making the man freeze. "Leave her alone." Grute only smiled and pressed himself into the blonde. The action enraged Darien further. Wasn't the whole idea of having prison guards that they were to be better than the prisoners themselves? "I mean it!" The bars had yet to be fixed and the other men glanced at Grute nervously.

"What? Ya don't like it when a no good bitch gets put in her place?" Darien felt his blood sizzle in his veins. She wasn't a dog, she wasn't some wild animal that needed a lesson in obedience… no woman deserved to be gang raped and especially by men who were supposed to be protecting and guarding her. He closed his eyes and suppressed the vision of his sister being in the same position only a few years ago. It was when he was still in the CIA and Diamond had implemented a protection duty for Raye and Seiya. When Darien had come to check on them he found Raye being held down by many men, the mental trauma had been terrible.

"No I don't. Now get the Fuck away from her before I remove you myself!" He shouted and grabbed hold of the door, ready to rip it out of its position. A few muted words were exchanged between the guards in Serena's cell until the group backed away from her trapped frame. Grute remained in his position; reluctant to relinquish the power he'd gained.

"Come on Grute… leave her alone, she's not worth it." One of the guards spoke softly and put his hand on the large man's shoulder. "Plenty of other girls here bud." At that, Grute growled angrily and removed his hands from Serena's bare body then twisted his hand into her hair. Though her face didn't show her pain Darien was sure it hurt; especially when Grute yanked her forward and against him. The man whispered something to her then released the golden tresses and backed away from her being sure not to give her any advantage over him. The men then retreated, locking the door on their way out.

"Threaten me again Shields and I'll have you hauled off to solitary confinement where you can't break out." Grute snapped as he adjusted his belt and followed the other guards down the hall. "Not often a young piece of ass is available like that." He added under his breath.

Once the men were out of sight Darien turned his attention back to the woman standing stationary in her cell pressing against the wall. Her jumpsuit was still open and Darien could see her breathing heavily as she processed what had just happened. Suddenly she let out a disgruntled shout and slammed her body back into the cement wall. The movement looked painful and the fact that she had just abused herself sparked his interest. Perhaps it would be easier to destroy her than he had thought. "Hey, you okay?" Darien smiled turning his charm on, if he was going to kill her he had to get close first. Close enough for her to trust him.

She heard his voice ask the question but she ignored it. Now was not the time for her to indulge in a conversation with him. Sure it was her mission but the idea that she had almost been raped by those men infuriated her. She wanted to hurt them, and Grute's whispered promise to her angered her more. He wasn't going to give up on dominating her. That and the fact that Darien was ultimately the one to fend them off frustrated her. Darien wasn't even in the same cell and the men had listened to him. He asked another question, this one with a shorter tone to it, hearing the annoyance in his voice she turned her head ever so slowly. He was leaning against his cell bars with a slight smile on his face. It was his superficial smile, the one he used to manipulate people; of course, she knew his too well to fall for the trick. "I'm fine, thank you sir." She then moved away from the wall and placed a hand on her zipper but stopped. Darien was still a man after all, perhaps she could use his body against him.

He watched her take hold of the zipper then opted not to close her suit. Instead she turned fully to him letting him get a full view of her upper body. Refusing to let her win the little game she'd just started he refused to let himself look at her, it took all of his will not to but he succeeded. She lay on her stomach, on the bottom bunk and propped her head up with her hands. Once again he was tempted to let his eyes wander but he didn't. "Nice to see you're coping well." He smiled instead and watched her lip pout slightly. _She's good, but not good enough._

"Not the first time I've been in prison. Never been attacked by guards though, that was new." She laughed lightly and tilted her head to the side. She was adorable; he'd give her that. The way her heart shaped face rested so comfortably in her hands reminded him of an innocent child. Of course, she was no innocent child. She was there to interrogate him, that he knew. "What's your name?" She smiled and asked in the cutest voice he'd ever heard from a woman. When he realized what he was thinking he withdrew a bit to gather his thoughts. This woman wasn't adorable or cute, no, she was a killer, a trained agent. What was worse was that she knew everything about him. She would know how to get to him! He couldn't let that happen.

"Darien Shields. Yours?" He expected to hear an alias, expected her to make up some name instead, she recited her real name. "Serena huh? Let me ask you something Serena. How old are you?" It was something he'd wondered for a while and now that she was only a few yards away he could see that she was in fact, very young.

"Twenty." She admitted and smiled as a look of shock crossed his face. He surely wasn't expecting to see such a young woman in this place, that was clear. "How about you Darien. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty six." He said nonchalantly trying to hide the utter amazement he was feeling. The thought that she was so very young made him doubt that she was as good as he thought. She was barely an adult, practically still a child. "What's your survival plan kid?" He asked with a smile knowing that every young woman hated to be classified as a kid. Especially an independent woman. She visibly reddened making her look all the more attractive.

"I roll with the punches Darien. Why do you care?" She snapped and sat up. By now she'd forgotten about her open jumpsuit. She was more into the conversation. He was so pompous, it wasn't a surprise but it was a little bit of a shock to see him maintain the attitude in prison.

"I see that." He chuckled and lay on his bottom bunk he didn't need to keep looking at the practically half naked woman. He could carry on a conversation without the distraction of her bare chest. "You handled those guards extremely well by the way." He laughed. "Good luck with the rest of them in the showers."

She paled at the thought of the showers. She'd forgotten about that small, and potentially compromising issue. Grute would surely be following her there, and the other men in the prison… well, they were whooping at her as she entered the hall. "I can handle it." She said confidently and watched him chuckle. "I can!"

"You can't even handle five guards little girl. What makes you think you can fend off all the men who are going to be coming after you? You're twenty, you're a blonde, and as far as I can tell, you have a fairly nice body. They will be coming after you." He chose his words carefully. He wanted to tell her that she was so amazingly beautiful that she was doomed but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that.

"I'm not worried about it. I can handle myself." She growled and zipped up her suit. He'd classified her as fairly nice, nothing more. Of course he did, she wasn't anything spectacular, and he'd been with more woman than most men could dream of.

A few hours went by with Serena staring up at the bottom of the upper bunk. She was thinking of a million things. How was she going to get the information she needed out of Darien? How was she going to fend of all the men who would be looking to violate her? How was she going to do any of this in the amount of time she had? It looked hopeless. Truly hopeless.

Darien lay on his bed thinking of his strategy. How was he going to get close enough to her for her to trust him? How was he going to manage to kill her? How was he going to be able to keep the increasingly sexual thoughts of her out of his mind? Most importantly, did he want to let her go through all of the traumatizing things in store for her? He pondered the last question. It was possible that the other men would kill her for him, at the same time though, he wanted to do it himself. He wanted his name on her demise. He wanted to watch her die, then he wanted to tell Diamond that he'd killed her. He wanted a lot.

Finally the guards assumed their positions in front of the prison cells and announced it was dinnertime. The guard Darien had come to know as Johnson stood in front of his cell looking at him with caution. Johnson was a nice man, and probably the most honorable of all of the officials in the prison. Darien then looked at who had lined up in front of Serena's cell and was angry to see Grute standing there with his baton ready to beat the girl if she acted up. Johnson kept his eyes on Darien but saw the anger creep into his blue orbs. "Hey, Shields, don't worry, he's not going to get her in front of everyone. He has to corner her alone."

"I know. This is a perfect opportunity for him too. If he keeps her in there while everyone goes to dinner then she's in trouble." Darien bit and watched as the doors began to slide open, all but hers. "I knew it."

"Why do you care?" Johnson asked and looked pointedly into the dark man's eyes. He was shocked to see such intense anger come over Darien at the thought of one, fairly insignificant crime. Especially when Darien was notorious for killing the women around him.

"I have some unfinished business with her boyfriend." Darien hissed and stepped out of his cell and began to approach Grute. The hall was crowded but people always parted for him. They feared him. "Grute, didn't I say to leave her alone?" The large man turned to Darien slowly and just smirked.

"Move along Shields, go and eat your dinner. Let me handle my designated prisoner eh?" Darien felt the heat rise from his chest at Grute's smug attitude. The man was bold. "Tell you what? You go now and I'll make it a little easier on her."

"Get away from her. I mean it Grute. You can pick some other girl to harass." Grute laughed heartily then and turned back to Serena who was now wearing a slight smile on her face. "Grute… I'll kill you if you touch her." Darien finally resolved. He wasn't going to let anyone else hurt or harass her. It was his privilege, his revenge. "Hear me? She's mine." The rules of prison were clear, even if a bit shady. Whoever was at the top of the ladder got his way. Darien was top dog now and if Grute wanted to go against him he'd claim Serena as his. That way, if Grute did go against him, he had proper warning of impending death.

"Really? When did you decide this Shields? You're gonna claim her as your bitch are you? Well, last I checked she had to agree. Tsukino doesn't seem the type to be a bitch." He laughed and looked at Serena with amusement. Her mind was weighing her options. If she agreed, Grute couldn't touch her, no one could without serious consequence, and of all the people in this place Darien was the only one who could successfully fight off the masses. At the same time though, she wasn't sure if she wanted to put herself at Darien's mercy. He was moody and could become violent and unpredictable, but… agreeing would give her the opportunity to coerce information out of him. Then again, she'd be obligated to do what he said… no matter what it was and… she didn't want to be put in a compromising position. As the negative thoughts went through her mind se realized he wasn't claiming her in order to actually take advantage of her, he was doing it to keep her away from others.

"I did agree Grute. Call me Serena Tsukino, Darien's bitch." She curtsied playfully and smiled when Grute growled angrily. "May I go to dinner now?" She asked sweetly and grute unlocked the cell letting her out. She quickly rushed out and stood in front of Darien. "After you Darien." He smiled and grabbed her by the elbow leading her towards the cafeteria. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Don't dwell on it kid. You owe me and as soon as I figure out a way for you to be useful you're going to listen. Get it?" His tone was harsher than he meant it to be but at the same time he wanted her to know that this arrangement was simply business. Nothing more.

"Got it." She nodded and looked at him. Though she knew some prison rules she didn't know nearly as much as he did and whatever he said she would have to play along with. She had to make him think she just wanted to survive, that she was just another prisoner.


	4. Games

Hey all, new chapter. Hope you like it. Let me know by reviewing. ;)

* * *

3

Games

They sat in silence, across from one another in the dining hall. He was focused on his food thinking of some way to get around some of his obligations as her new owner. This had been a perfect opportunity but at the same time a disadvantageous one as well. He could protect her from others, thus gaining her trust, but at the same time he had to pretend that she was his property. There were many different ways he could do this, the least attractive options for his mission was to smack her around or act as her pimp. The idea of friendship wouldn't solidify her immunity from the other prisoners or even the guards. No, the only option for him was to act as though she was his sexual slave. He wasn't completely opposed to the idea however, enforcing such a thing would make her withdraw… of course, he could then kill her for refusing but… what if she didn't? Then what? She would resent him and not let her guard down.

"Hey baby. What are you in for?" A smooth masculine voice sounded from behind Serena pulling Darien from his thoughts. "Not everyday we see a pretty thing like you here?" The man was tall and blonde, Darien had heard others call him Jed.

"I'm in for blowing up a school." She shrugged and looked at the blonde haired green eyed man. In a way he reminded her of Andrew but he was clearly not her best guy friend. "You?" He smiled and sat next to her locking his green eyes into her blue ones.

"I… well, I was in the navy and assaulted a few admirals… they were assholes." He held out his hand cordially and waited for her to take it. "Name's Jadeite. You are?"

"None of your business." Darien snapped harshly and leaned over the table his larger frame intimidating the blonde man. "Get away from my woman." Serena squared her jaw realizing that it was against the rules for other men to be flirting with her unless Darien gave them permission. Jadeite clearly didn't have permission.

"Ah, a smart girl I see." Jadeite smiled and nodded as he stood. "I congratulate you my dear. You're in safe hands." He then walked away leaving Serena with the uneasy feeling that Darien was glaring at her. Slowly she turned to see his amused eyes on her.

"You lied Serena." He smiled as a puzzled look washed over her face. "If you'd been in prison before you'd know that it's not appropriate for any man to talk to you without my permission. You'd also know that I have the right to tell you not to do it again unless you want me to get angry with you." She nodded her understanding and watched as he turned back to his meal. "Oh, and I'm going to advise that you stay close by in the showers. I wouldn't want someone thinking that you're available for abuse."

"Then… I think we need to talk about this arrangement. Since you called me on my lie… I don't know the rules and I think I need to understand this whole thing." She watched as his eyes sparkled slightly and he looked up at her. "What are my obligations to you?"

"You do what I say when I say it. It doesn't matter what I say you have to do it. Understand me?" She nodded shakily understanding this part of the arrangement. "Secondly, you do not talk to anyone unless I say it's okay. You don't leave my side for any reason at any time. For now you can keep your own cell but if I notice an issue or I feel the inclination, you're bunking with me." She nodded slowly. "Another thing… there are three options to this. A- you can choose abuse, that is you're my personal punching bag so to say. B- you can choose to be a sort of prostitute around here. I'd be acting as your pimp. Or C- We pretend that you're my sex slave. Up to you." He shrugged making her jaw drop. He really didn't have a conscience. Any option was fine with him. "So, what will it be?"

"What do you mean when you say pretend?" She asked wearily and knitted her brow. To what extent would she be required to pretend? The sadistic smile that spread across his face was unsettling but she wouldn't let him know it. "Hello?"

"Meaning, we have to act like that's true to some extent. They have to believe it missy." She frowned and looked at her food. The most appealing option to her was the first one. The only issue was that Darien was far stronger than he realized and he'd most likely break all of the bones in her face with one smack. Knowing this there was really only one option for her.

"Fine, I pick the third one." She then shoved the plastic spoon in her mouth and pouted. She'd always thought he was the sexiest man on earth but having to pretend to be sexual with him… well, it might be difficult for her. She wondered how long she could pretend before fantasy turned into reality. They finished their food and stood just in time to hear the intercom announce that it was shower time.

Darien felt his heart skip a beat. Despite the fact that she was his enemy he couldn't wait to exploit her. She was beautiful and the opportunity to have any sexual contact with her was too great to pass up. Especially because she was Diamond's girl. It would infuriate Diamond to think that he was touching her at all let alone without any of her clothes on. "Stay close." He commanded as they began to be herded into the shower rooms. She nodded and held onto his strong arm, it was then that she realized that she hadn't taken this mission to get the information about the poison gas. She now understood that he didn't really want to kill all of those innocent people. He was still a good man. He was simply angry, angry with the world and Diamond. Instead she'd taken the job in order to meet the real man; she took it to experience his personality. Now that she was close to him, holding onto his arm, she realized that she had somehow fallen for him over the period of the past few years. The countless hours she'd spent listening to his voice, following him places, even the time she spent raiding his house… he'd become important to her. "Look, I want you to understand that anything we do, anything that I do to you that is sexual, I want you to understand that it's only for show. Okay? I'm not interested in you." His words were meant to reassure her however she felt her stomach sink.

"Fine… so what are you interested in Darien? How'd you wind up here?" He smiled as he remembered that this was business for her. Unlike his mission, she was here because she had to be. She was here to get information out of him that didn't exist. He didn't have the poison gas, it was safe and sound where it was supposed to be. She was on a wild goose chase and he had organized the whole thing.

"Doesn't matter." He shrugged and briefly looked around to see many eyes fixed on her. "I know this is going to be a little awkward and…" She snorted making him pause and look at her. She had a frustrated look on her face. "What?"

"I'm not as innocent as I look Darien. I've been with men before so don't worry. I can play my part just as well or even better than you can play yours." He smiled, clearly the woman would go to any length to do her job, something he admired in a woman. He was thoroughly going to love toying with her. She looked at the ground realizing the implications of her words. She had just portrayed herself as a promiscuous girl when she wasn't. She was loyal to Diamond. The man was her first and only real relationship and anymore she felt like he didn't care. Their relationship had grown boring and stagnant, especially because Diamond didn't seem to show any interest in making her happy. He only seemed to care about himself.

"Used to playing the part are you?" He asked with a hint of pity. He had no doubt that Diamond treated her like an object, no doubt at all that she was actually unhappy in the relationship. The way she was so willing to pretend to be in a fake relationship worried him. She didn't answer, silence was the best form of admittance.

When they reached the dressing area of the shower rooms Darien walked to the spot he'd claimed as his own and began to undress. Serena hesitated slightly as she realized all the men were staring at her. Realizing that she didn't have any options she unzipped her jumpsuit and lowered the orange fabric off of her shoulders but still holding it so she was covered. Once Darien was out of his clothes he glanced over his shoulder at the nervous girl. Her blue eyes were wide as she looked around at the predators, the look tugged at his heart. "You don't have time for that." Darien said with authority, turned and grabbed hold of her jumpsuit arms pulling her practically against him. Surprised, she let go of the fabric and held up her hands to brace herself for impact. She blushed furiously as her hands connected with his hardened chest and her jumpsuit fell to the ground leaving her pressed against a naked man with only her panties on. "Now, finish getting undressed, we don't have a whole lot of time." She nodded and pushed away from him all the while trying to keep her eyes from wandering over him. A low grumble came from deep within his chest as she continued to hesitate. "Did I stutter?" He asked and grabbed hold of the fabric of her panties and pulled them down her long legs.

Her hesitation was driving him wild. She was so damn sexy that he wanted to see her nude, had to see her vulnerable. As he'd pulled her panties down he'd knelt onto the ground and was now looking up at her. She was surprised and unsure of what to do, so, taking the opportunity to convince everyone around them that she was not to be touched by anyone but him he stood and grabbed her bottom. She tensed as he pulled her against him then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't listen to me again, I dare you." She inhaled sharply as he suddenly pulled away but kept a firm hold around her waist.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked shakily as he pulled her over to a showerhead and turned it on. The water rushed forth soaking them both thoroughly. This was a part of Darien that she'd always wondered about but never seen. He'd always been sexy but, she'd never thought he'd be very sensual when it came to moments with his partners.

"I thought you said you could play the part." He whispered sending a chill down her spine. "That's okay, I've never had a woman play hard to get, it's a little exciting." He told the truth making her look up at him with shock. As the situation sunk in she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed himself tightly to him.

"I can play the part, I just didn't know what it was going to entail." She winked then released him and turned, pressing her back to him. "You know… if my boyfriend knew what I was doing right now he'd kill you." She smiled as his hands moved up to her chest cupping her perfectly.

"I'd love to see him try." Darien laughed lightly and glanced around noticing the disappointed look on people's faces. He'd done what he set out to accomplish, now the only problem was, how would he be able to keep his hands off of her?

* * *

Grute stared at the two exercising in the yard and ground his teeth. Serena Tsukino was the finest woman he'd ever seen, no doubt she was dangerous but that was beside the point really. There was no reason for Darien to claim her as he had, none whatsoever because Darien Shields was almost inhuman. Grute sensed some other intention, some other reason for Darien to keep such a keen eye on the woman. "I bet he just wants to make her his arm candy." One guard whispered lightly making the others nod in thought.

"I think he's trying to kill her." Jadeite stepped in and smiled as the guards jumped. "She's a cop, there's no question about that. She's here to investigate him and he knows it so he's trying to kill her." The guards stared at Jadeite in horror then turned back to the individuals doing their push-ups.

"You think that little thing's a cop sent in to investigate the most dangerous terrorist in the nation?" Grute practically fell over laughing. "Yeah right!" The laughter drew Darien's eyes towards them making the group quiet. With one easy push he was on his feet and walking towards the clucking group. "Hey Shields."

"Grute… what are you all talking about? Anything involving me?" The guards looked at one another then to Jadeite who immediately stepped forward and smiled. "What do you want Jed?"

"I want you to know that I'm watching you. I think you're up to no good and I don't think she's nearly as safe as you're letting everyone believe." Jed knitted his brow and looked at Serena who was now beginning to be flanked by men. "For instance, if you're serious about this I want to see you protect her against the wolves who are closing in right now." Darien almost growled as he looked over his shoulder just in time to see her flip up simultaneously kicking one of the more aggressive men. The men soon surrounded her making Darien turn towards the group. His blue eyes fixed on her as he marched into the commotion, the distraction made it easy for him to ignore the men around them.

"Are you starting fights over here?" He asked sharply and then glared at the closest convict. "Serena, you know better." A chill traveled down his spine as she suddenly turned into a minx and slid her hands seductively over his bare chest and arms. In that moment he regretted his habit of unzipping the jumpsuit and tying the top half around his waist.

"Yes, I know but I so prefer to see you in action." Her silky voice slid over him, enveloping his mind with the melody. Damn her to play on his biology like this. She knew how to manipulate men and it seemed she had somehow managed to put him in that position.

"We're going inside, now." He growled and grabbed her wrist pulling her inside violently. "Why are you playing with me like this?" He asked when they finally made it to the cellblock. She pulled her wrist away and held it with her other hand. Silence was his only answer. "Serena!"

"Me playing with you Darien? Oh, please. Since I got here you've taken advantage of my ignorance and inferior strength. You're playing games with me. What is it you want from me Darien?" He smirked at the seemingly honest look on her face however he knew it was a ploy.

"Take a lucky guess." He smiled wondering what she would come up with to blame on him. She simply blinked a few times unsure of how to proceed from this point. He looked like he was playing a game but at the same time his eyes held so much intensity. She'd been there a week and hadn't been able to get anything out of him. The problem wasn't necessarily that she couldn't get him to talk, it was that she'd gotten attached to him. True this was a fake relationship for him but to her it had become more. Even in this fake relationship she felt far more loved that she ever did with her boyfriend.

"I'm not going to guess Darien… because… whatever it is I don't care anymore." Now it was his turn to be unsure of what was happening. "I don't care." She shook her head and turned towards her cell, her body slightly withered and her stride slow.

"What just happened here?" He pursued her and stepped into her cell as she sat on the cot. Her reaction had been completely unsuspected and he wasn't sure why he cared that she didn't care but something nagged at him. "Serena… what are you talking about?" He knelt in front of her trying to see into her eyes.

"I don't care anymore. About anything… being in here, even though it's only been a week… being around you; well it makes me realize just how… hopeless it all is." She sighed and turned her back to him in order to lay on the cot. "If Jed's telling the truth and you're just out to kill me then just do it already." The sharp inhale behind her signaled that Jed had thought correctly. Of course, any woman Darien got close to eventually wound up dead. It didn't matter that she hadn't actually slept with him; just the contact they had in the shower rooms had been enough for him to kill her.

"I'm not going to kill you Serena." He sighed. "I'm not going to do it because I've decided that you aren't as bad as I thought you were." She nearly flung herself away from him and against the wall while simultaneously turning towards him.

"What?" She breathed with wide eyes making him smile evilly and lean towards her until his face was only an inch from hers. It actually scared her to be this close to him after what he had just said. "Wh… what do you… think… did…"

"You honestly think I didn't know who you were Serena? I know everyone and you are a very good intelligence officer. Not to mention a ballsy one. I mean to actually follow me in here." She paled and closed her eyes expecting him to reach forward and snap her neck. Instead he hovered close to her, unmoving. "I don't have it Serena. There's no device planted. I said that, got myself caught just so I could kill you and go about freely. I've had a change in plans however." She looked at him uncertainly and flinched as he lifted his hand to her cheek. "No, from now on Serena, you're going to help me. Whether you like it or not."


	5. Getting Out

4

Getting Out

Serena lay on her cot pretending to sleep. She needed to contact Diamond somehow; she needed to get out of here. Darien had been playing her all along and she had fallen for it, she had actually began to fall in love with him. Oh how disgraceful it all was, it had been so easy for him to pull her in, so very easy for him to play everyone. She shuddered trying to erase the feeling of his hands on her naked body. The idea that she had LET him touch her had begun to sink into her conscience. She had not only let him but actually encouraged it to a point. She heard a guard walk by and barely cracked her eye open wondering who it was. Sure enough Grute was staring at her intently with a large smile on his face. It had been days since Darien had admitted to her his knowledge of the situation and since then she'd distanced herself from him. As a result she had been getting more and more advances from the convicts and guards alike. Jed seemed to be the only one helping her now and she was more than suspicious about his intentions. "Wake up missy." She heard the electronic lock unclick and her prison door slide open. "Let's see you get away from me now." He grunted and neared her as she jumped off of her bed letting him stumble onto it. "So you are awake. Good, you'll get the pleasure of experiencing everything I'm going to do to you." She assumed a defensive stance and slowly inched towards the open door. He stood and began to approach her, he opportunity diminishing she turned and rushed into the corridor away from the lusty guard. She went a few strides towards the front of the prison but remembered that most of the guards were in that direction making her stop. The action caught Darien's eye making him alert to what was happening. Serena was avoiding Grute who'd obviously noticed the shift in Serena. She'd been avoiding him and now it was time for her to pay the price. He wouldn't help her now, not unless something changed his mind. "Come back here missy!" Grute then pulled out his taser gun and prepared to render Serena defenseless. All the prisoners began to cheer and chant their various endorsements. Serena noticed Darien's eyes following her every move and tried to ignore him. Diamond had been right, Darien was a no good asshole and she'd be damned if she needed him. "Surrender now kitten and I won't shoot you with this thing."

"Screw off!" She shouted and assumed her defense stance. Grute's eyes twinkled with lust as he seemed to accept her words as a challenge and began to advance on her. She glanced around and noticed Jed trying desperately to get to her and help her. He was a noble man and didn't deserve to be in this place, much like her really. He was a member of the navy and honor was engrained into his soul.

"Grute you leave her alone or you'll regret it!" He shouted at the fat guard who only smirked. "I mean it!" Jed shouted as Grute took aim with the gun. "Serena run!" She turned and began to run down the corridor. She had just crossed in front of Darien's cell when the electrodes from the gun clung to her back and dropped her to the ground in front of Darien's eyes. She writhed and looked at him with anger in her eyes as Grute began to approach. Darien smiled a broad smile and squatted down so she could hear his voice. It was difficult but she heard him nonetheless.

"Beg me and I'll stop him." Her eyes widened in a combination of fear, anger, and pain. The last thing she wanted to be was indebted to him; but then again the thought of Grute forcing himself on her was far less appealing. "Your choice Serena." He then stood and watched Grute take his lazy time.

"Please." She barely whispered her body exhausted by the electrical charge Grute had sent through her. Darien looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Please help me Darien…" She began to weakly cry. It took everything within him not to melt at the sight of her at his feet. He had confessed his knowledge the other day in hopes that they could escape the lie that had begun. He'd began to develop feelings for her and in order to hide that detail he'd said something stupid. Then she'd been avoiding him and it was hurting him greatly but he continued the charade. Now it was too much. He couldn't bare to see her suffer and was determined not to let Grute have his way.

"There we go." Grute smiled and picked Serena off the ground by her long blonde hair. He then pushed her against the bars of Darien's cell and began to reorient his hands so he could drag her away. "Hey Shields, I'm sure glade to see you two aren't an item anymore. Don't know what happened but you know how it is. Bitches need to be told their place." Serena's crystalline eyes locked onto Darien's and the fury that filled him was absolute. Everything happened so fast. Darien grabbed Grute's head and twisted it around thus dropping the man to the ground; but just before she fell he'd managed to catch Serena's limp body.

"Hold on." He coaxed and lightly lowered her to the ground. Once she was safely sitting he ripped the door off of its track and stepped out making the alarms sound. Guards rushed into the corridor heavily armed and ready for engagement. "I'm just getting her." Darien rolled his eyes and picked her up bride style then carried her to her cell. The guards stared in awe at his cell and the dead guard on the ground.

"Thank you." Serena said weakly and closed her eyes. Darien was beginning to worry about her now. The shock shouldn't have been strong enough to do this to her, unless the bastard had it turned on high which was excessive at best. "I owe you I guess…"

"No, I would have done it even if you didn't ask." Darien admittedly sighed and lay her on the bottom cot then began to unzip her jumpsuit. Her eyes snapped open in fear but Darien smiled reassuringly. "I'm trying to look at the marks from the taser." She then nodded and let him take the jumpsuit off of her shoulders and then roll her on her side.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Johnson had become aware of Darien's most recent actions and was now cautiously approaching her cell while the other guards marveled at Darien's feat of strength. "Leave her alone…"

"Look at what he did to her!" Darien shouted angrily and showed Johnson the deep lacerations in her skin from the taser. "That fucker had it on high! He could have killed her!" Darien then rolled her onto her stomach and ripped a piece of his jumpsuit's sleeve. Pushing his anger aside he spit on her wounds and pressed the cloth to them making her scream in pain.

"Did you just spit on her?" Johnson asked curiously wondering what Darien's logic was in that action. Darien nodded numbly and continued to press on her bleeding wounds. "Why?"

"Her blood will clot faster with foreign antigens to draw her blood cells to the area… that's why animals lick their cuts." Darien explained but didn't take his eyes off of the beautiful woman's scrunched face. Something in Johnson told him Darien had grown fond of this woman but at the same time it could be a ploy like Jed had been saying.

"I'll take her to the medical wing." Johnson stepped in but jumped back as Darien shot him a threatening look. It was as if Darien had just been possessed by the spirit of a wolf, he wasn't going to leave her, that was clear. "You can go too." The ash blonde offered.

"I'll take her there and you're going to give me clearance to stay" Darien growled and turned her over again making her cry out from the pain of the wounds. He quickly worked to get the jumpsuit on her again then scooped her into his arms once again. "Lead the way." Johnson nodded and took the two to the medical wing where a distinguished looking doctor stood checking a patient's chart. He knitted his brow as he noticed the two prisoners walk in escorted by a single guard.

"What is this?" He asked and listened to Johnson's explanation and plea to allow Darien to stay. "I don't let other prisoners stay, unless your sick you have no right to be here." Darien turned red with anger and turned on his heels. "What are you doing? She needs treatment."

"You will not touch her unless I am present. You refuse to treat her if I cannot stay." Darien said as a matter of fact knowing that the doctor wouldn't deny his request. The doctor finally gave in and allowed Darien to stay with her. Serena marveled at Darien's seriousness and was also puzzled. As the doctor attended to her wounds he commended Darien on a job well done in stopping the bleeding. The raven-haired man simply shrugged and looked into her blue eyes. "Sorry Serena, this is my fault." He whispered.

The doctor soon left to go to another patient leaving the two somewhat alone. "What are you talking about this is your fault? If I weren't for you I'd be in far worse shape." She smiled but remained still so as not to aggravate her freshly stitched skin.

"If it weren't for me being an insensitive ass he wouldn't have bothered you." Darien admitted and placed a hand on her forehead. He felt guilty about this whole plan now. He'd lured her here with the intention of killing her, practically blackmailed her into a fairly sexual relationship, and then had let her get hurt by a sexist asshole. "Look, I never meant for any of this. My plan was to get you in here and kill you then get back out. I didn't plan to develop feelings for you." Her eyes widened in shock.

"You… you have feelings for me?" Her voice sounded foreign to her even. What would she do with this new information? She'd discovered that she had feelings for him but never expected a true return… would she abandon her life for a romance with him? Was it worth it? She wasn't sure.

"I'm afraid I do and because of that I meant what I said. You're going to help me. I can see it in you, Diamond doesn't treat you like he should and you're miserable with him." Darien reflected back to the way she'd acted in the showers with him, she'd been deprived any sort of contact that satisfied her. When he'd wrapped his arms around her he felt her melt into him. He'd wanted to take her then and there but he hadn't. He couldn't take advantage of her like that. "I'll be everything to you if you'll let me Serena." She sighed and looked at him uncertainly. "This is what you're going to do. Tomorrow you're going to call Diamond and tell him that I was lying. Tell him that I had cockily laughed about the whole thing and admitted it. He'll pull you out of here. I have an escape plan and in a week from tomorrow, if you wish to leave him, you know where to find me." He smiled warmly. Her eyelids grew heavy as she stared at him. "Sleep Serena." He cooed and pet her hair.

* * *

The next day she stood at the phone and waited as it wrung. After several rings Diamond's voice came over the phone. "Mondy… I have the information." She breathed into the phone still exhausted. A victorious cry erupted on the other side of the phone as Diamond registered her words. "He was lying the whole time. He just wanted to rile you up." Diamond was silent for a moment. "He confessed it all and was laughing his ass off as he did it. He's thrilled with himself."

"Really?" Diamond drawled out and grew quiet again. "You're sure?" Serena nodded and confirmed her previous statement. "Then I suppose it's time to pull you out of there. Are you harmed at all?" Serena thought of her back and jumped as Darien leaned against the wall in front of her looking into her eyes with concern.

"I have some wounds from where this guard tazed me but I'm okay." She admitted and watched as Darien's eyebrow rose. "I told you I can handle myself." She smiled and winked at the man in front of her.

"Good girl, you've made me very proud of you." Diamond smiled and stared at Andrew who was extremely interested in the conversation. "You'll be out tomorrow." Diamond then muttered an endearment and hung up making Serena hang up her side.

"I'm out tomorrow." She smiled and let Darien wrap his arms around her gently. He was so powerful and gentle at he same time it was a wonder he was human. "I'm going to miss you Darien." She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "The thought of facing him now when I can see you're not nearly as horrible as he made you out to be is… bothersome."

"I'm sure it is." Darien smiled and placed an innocent kiss on her forehead. It was a simple gesture meant to reassure her that she would be fine. "He's a bastard and you know it Serena. If it weren't for your body he'd leave you in here. You know that." Tears welled in her eyes as she realized it was true. If Diamond didn't find her to be beautiful he would leave her in there, it was her sex appeal that made her valuable to him.

"I hate this… I always thought he loved me and that he was just unable to express himself but… you… you just came into my world and showed me that I was wrong. You've made me realize that he doesn't care." Tears began to stream down her face making Darien regret saying anything on the subject. "I'm just so unloved."

"No you're not. I think I love you and I'm pretty sure that I will prove it to you once we're both free." Darien smiled and began to lead them to the yard for some fresh air. "You'll see."


	6. Alliances

I know it's been a while for this one but eh, I've had a lot to do lately. Enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

Alliances

Darien watched Johnson walk the corridor and sighed, he hadn't planned this, any of it. He never thought that he'd fall in love with Serena, he especially never thought he'd kill someone because of her. The one thing he had especially never anticipated was his sudden need to have sex with Serena. He couldn't stand the thought of sending her back to Diamond without solidifying his feelings, if he didn't it was possible for Diamond to turn her back into his puppet. "Johnson… hey!" He whispered loudly attracting the man's attention. "Will you let me out of here and open Serena's cell too?"

"What? Oh, no, not on my watch no thank you! I get to witness enough of that sort of…" Johnson quieted as he watched Darien roll his eyes and look at him pointedly. "Okay, fine… what are you planning to do Darien? I won't let you out unless I know."

"Serena's getting out tomorrow and… well you know, last night and all." He smiled as Johnson reddened. "I don't plan on doing it in here… it'd wake everyone else up." Johnson chuckled at Darien's egotistical sentence. "Please? We'll go to the shower rooms, how about that? Make you feel better? If you want you can lie to your superiors and say that I was worried about her back and wanted to take her to the medical ward again." Johnson bit his lip and looked over at Serena who seemed to be sleeping on her stomach to avoid her stitched wounds.

"Okay… okay." Johnson sighed and unlocked Darien's cell door and waited for him to step out. Johnson glanced over his shoulder and down the corridor noticing a head of blonde hair and green eyes watching him. "I really don't like that guy." Johnson breathed and stepped quickly to Serena's cell. Darien followed Johnson's previous look and frowned. Jed was trying to watch them rather closely. "Rethink this Darien, I'm begging you. I know you're going to get out of here, we all do so just wait until you're out."

"I don't want to." Darien almost growled at the man for trying to dictate his life. "You don't understand." He shrugged and waited for the guard to unlock Serena's cell. Once that was done he stepped in and woke her sleeping form by brushing her cheek lightly with his thumb. "Hey, Serena? You awake?"

With a groan she lifted her head and looked up at the intruder. "What?" She groaned groggily with an angry undertone. She didn't like to be woken from her sleep but for some reason she was willing to tolerate it at the current moment.

"Hey, wanna go and take an extra shower with me?" He asked sweetly and smiled his genuine smile, which perked her curiosity. She then smiled, understanding what he was suggesting and sat up slowly with his help. Her smile however was short lived as she realized this could be it, this could be a lie and he could be asking her to sign her own death certificate. It was possible. Diamond would come tomorrow, only to pick up a body bag… it was possible. Darien saw the hesitation in her eyes, the fear of trusting him and sighed. Of course she didn't trust him, he wasn't really the trustworthiest person in the world after all. "If you don't want to just say no Serena. I understand. I just thought that maybe you'd want to… never mind. Stupid idea sorry for waking you." She frowned as he began to retreat. He was like a high school boy who'd just been turned down by the head cheerleader.

"Wait… okay. Even if you do kill me I won't regret anything." She smiled and reached out her hand, which he took and helped her up. "Let's go then shall we?" They then walked to the shower rooms, Johnson had left them to their own devices knowing that neither would try to escape in this moment. They were alone. For the first time since they'd met they were truly alone and it made them both nervous. "You're serious about this aren't you? You really want to date me." Serena laughed at the thought and looked into his amused eyes.

"Yeah, I know right? I've never had a steady relationship but you know that don't you?" She nodded and reached their bench in the dressing area. The amused look soon vanished from him and he once again grew nervous of the situation. Taking on a more playful mood Serena jumped onto the bench, standing atop it and looking slightly down into his eyes. She pouted lightly as she realized how short she was compared to his towering frame. "Feel better up there?" He smiled as she nodded.

"I like being tall because I'm always such a midget." She smiled genuinely and tilted his head as he stared at her eyes. She was only an inch or two taller than him, something he was now evaluating as something favorable. "What?" She wondered aloud as she pondered the meaning of his stare. "What… is there something…" Her words were silenced by his lips connecting with the skin of her neck. The tingling that simultaneously invaded her body made her shiver, the feeling almost foreign to her now after so many years of neglect.

Darien felt her shiver and smiled slightly, it had been a while since he'd actually experienced a woman. Sure he'd been with many of them but it had been years since he actually cared about what they wanted. Most of them were just objects to him but not her. Serena was the only women who'd ever been able to keep up with him, the only women who truly understood him. Her understanding didn't only step from her job but her desire to understand him. She wanted to understand everything about him. Wanted to truly know him. That was all any man ever wanted, they wanted strong and understanding women, women who supported them and Serena was certainly willing to do that. His lips moved along the lines of her neck and throat, lightly biting her every so often as he went. Each bit made her inhale sharply and shiver again.

It wasn't until he had unzipped her jumpsuit, tossed it aside, and moved one hand to her chest, that she actually moaned. The sound immediately aroused him and embarrassed her. "Darien… wait… you said we were going to take a shower, and here you are molesting me." She breathed and gently pushed him away from her. He smirked and stripped off his suit then pulled her towards the showers by her wrists.

"Then I guess I'll have to molest you in the shower." His childish tone made her blush profusely. The water suddenly rushed forth from the shower head soaking her thoroughly before he stepped forward into the water then pulled her to him tightly. "I'm going to miss you being so close to me Serena." He breathed and cupped her face then lightly lowered his lips to hers. For a first kiss it was a tender venture, one that spoke volumes of the man Darien really was. She smiled internally, all this time she'd ignored the gentle and kind side of him but no longer.

As the water rushed over their bodies the kiss deepened and became more frantic. Serena could feel the demand in his touch, could feel the want in him. Slowly, they drifted closer to the wall until her back was pressed against the cold tile making her shiver. "That's cold." She almost whined making him smile and shift his hands to her bottom and squeeze. Ignoring the cold on her back she smiled and pulled his lips to hers while shifting his hand down her leg to her outer thigh consequently lifting her leg. The action made him pause for a moment, at that point it was clear to him that she wanted this. "What?" She whispered into his ear breathily then inhaled sharply as he pushed himself into her without warning.

"Sorry, I just figured I didn't have to ask." He smiled at the surprise twinkle in her eyes then pulled himself from her and pulled them both onto their knees on the tiled floor. "You have no idea what I'm going to do to you." He smiled and maneuvered both of their bodies so they were intertwined. He knelt on the ground with her legs wrapped around him and her back pressed against the wall. Once satisfied with the way they were situated he thrust into her making her cried out lightly and tilt her head back resting it on the wet wall.

The water continued to trickle over them and down the wall as they moved together. They moaned and grasp at each other as waves of ecstasy rushed over them. Serena pulled him as close to her as she could afraid that this was a dream, a wonderful dream and if she let go of him he would vanish. "Darien…" She moaned and dug her nails into his back in an attempt to release some of the tension building in the pit of her stomach. Responding, he thrust into her and lightly bit her neck making her scream out in pleasure.

They continued in this fashion until the last thrust sent them both reeling into a world of blinding satisfaction. It wasn't' until they both climbed down from their climaxes that they noticed the water was still rushing over them. "I love you Serena. I have for a while." He admitted more to himself than to her.

"I feel the same way about you… I realize now that you were set up… and… I'm sorry… about… him." He pressed his lips to her once again then pulled back so their lips were hardly touching.

"Don't talk about him. I don't want to think about him when you're right here with me." She smiled and embraced him oblivious of the green eyes watching them from across the room from the shadows. The owner then left the room and walked down the hall, past an unconscious Johnson.

"You have no idea your mistake pal." A masculine voice growled and picked Johnson up, pushing his back into the bars of an open cell. "Do you have any idea who you've just upset?" Johnson's eyes opened a bit staring into the angry visage of Jadeite. "Do you?"

"Wha… what are you talking about?" Johnson said weakly as he took a mental inventory of himself. Shortly after he had let Darien and Serena out of their cells Jed had began to call him over. When he responded the prisoner had grabbed him slamming him into the bars. Beyond that he didn't know anything. Only the fact that Jed was standing in front of him with a furious look alerted him to the man's dangerous personality.

Jed laughed and released Johnson. "She's a CIA agent Johnson, not just any CIA agent… she's the girlfriend of the director and you just let her break quite a few rules. Darien is a terrorist, he's her case, she's supposed to be here interrogating him not fucking him!" Jed then walked into his cell and shut the door. "I was sent here to spy on her and it's a good thing too. Diamond's going to love hearing about this."

* * *

Diamond stood just outside the gates with Andrew beside him watching Serena leave the prison. She had a bounce in her step and a broad smile on her face. Clearly she was thankful to be out. After she cleared the gates she ran to them and threw her arms around Diamond's neck giving him a big kiss. She didn't want to, he disgusted her at this point; but if she didn't act normal he'd know something was wrong and she needed her criminal record revoked and her real records restored. "I've missed you!" She shouted then moved on to hug Andrew.

Andrew hugged her tight and leaned down to her ear. "He knows." Serena's eyes widened in shock as Andrew squeezed her tighter then released her. "It's good to see you Sere." He smiled and looked over at Diamond who was analyzing her closely.

"Yes, it sure is." The white haired man smiled and grabbed her hand roughly pulling her to him. "I've missed MY girlfriend." He then opened the door to the awaiting limo. "After you." He then pushed her in and got into the car shutting the door behind him and locking the door denying Andrew entry. "You do know that right? You are MY girlfriend. I'm so grateful for that by the way, truly I am. After all these years… it's hard to think of us not being a couple… I don't think I'd handle that very well."

"What are you talking about Mondy? You seem…" She paused as he narrowed his eyes and leaned towards her.

"Angry? Yes, furious actually. Imagine my surprise when I get a call telling me that you're fucking my ex partner and enemy. A terrorist you're supposed to be interrogating." Serena remained blank and looked into his eyes calculating her next move. Andrew was just outside the car pounding on the window, demanding to be let in.

"Mondy… I had to. It was either do that or be killed." Diamond smiled then grabbed her by the hair and pulled her onto her back into the seat. "Mondy… please believe me. I've never lied to you before…"

"You've also never been unfaithful. You've never betrayed this country… which is why I'm going to forgive this indiscretion. Under one condition." He leaned over her, covering her body with his so she couldn't move. "I will forgive you and restore your records if you agree to marry me and never mention his name again. You'll also be required to quit and never see any of your friends again."

"What? Why are you doing this? I was doing my JOB!" She began to struggle against him making him laugh. "Mondy! I love you! Stop this! I did this for you! You honestly think I liked anything he did to me? I had to become his slave!" She screamed in desperation hoping he would believe her.

"Regardless… is it a deal?" He was silent and unmoving until Andrew's pounding stopped and the limo began to move. "What the…" Diamond released her hair and sat up remaining on top of her. "Driver! What are you doing?"

"Following orders sir." Serena paled at the recognition of the driver's voice. The way the words seemed to drop from the phone into her ears both excited her and terrified her.

"Orders? I'm the only one giving orders right now!" Diamond shouted angrily and stared at the tinted black window the separated the back from the driver. "Stop this car now!" The limo then sped up and stopped suddenly sending Diamond to the floor next to Serena giving her mobility. She then lunged for the door and unlocked it as it was pulled open; familiar strong arms wrapped around her pulling her from the car and a tall slim frame stepped into the doorway holding two large caliber pistols. "Who are you?" She heard Diamond scream to the man standing calmly in the doorway.

"Hi." Serena turned and found herself face to face with a beautiful raven-haired woman. She knew who the woman was, it was Darien's sister Raye. "Let's get you out of here. Andrew, will you take her to the car while I convince my twin not to kill this asshole?"

"Absolutely Raye." Andrew nodded and began to lead Serena to a large black SUV. "I'm sure you're a little confused right now… I'll explain as soon as you're safe." Serena stared at her long-time friend in shock. Andrew was helping Raye and Seiya? That meant… he was helping Darien.

"Why?" Was the only word that she could formulate coherently. Andrew turned to her and hugged her tight. It wasn't an answer, but it was reassuring.


	7. The Diamond Standard

... I must apologize. To all of you who have been waiting for almost two years I beg your forgiveness and hope that you won't try and crucify me. I offer you this chapter as a sacrifice and hope that you enjoy it. I can't say when I will come out witht the next chapter but at least you have this. :)

* * *

6

The Diamond Standard

Raye sat in the front seat staring at the petite blonde with admiration. Andrew sat in the back seat with Serena holding her hand tightly. Seiya was driving down the road fairly calmly yet with a slightly faster speed than was allowed. "That son of a bitch Diamond… he really irks me. Why couldn't I shoot him?" Seiya glanced at his sister with annoyance.

"He's Darien's. Not yours." Raye shrugged and turned around with a large sigh. "It's nice to finally meet you Serena." Serena looked at Raye then down to the floor. If Raye knew who she was then she was never really a secret.

"Serena… allow me to explain what's going on here okay?" Andrew took a deep breath and let go of her hand. "I've known Darien for many, many years, even longer than I've known you. He was always the type of guy who excelled at everything and followed all the rules. When he went into the CIA he became friends with Diamond and later they became partners. After a few years of this arrangement they were both in the running for the director's position. Diamond, knowing that Darien was more qualified for the job set Darien up. Claiming that Darien was crooked and had been selling top secret information to other people when in fact Diamond was the one doing this." Andrew leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. "After Darien was branded as a traitor and thrown out of the CIA I came in and soon rose to the top. You know that much… I've been helping Darien for years. In a sense… I've been ratting you out Serena and I'm sorry. When Darien told me he planned to kill you because you were monitoring him so closely, I tried to convince him to reconsider however… he wouldn't. He then asked me to forge some documents saying the poison was stolen… it wasn't of course. Then… I allowed you to be put in that prison and I admit. I broke down when it happened. I was fairly confident that when you went in… he wouldn't kill you but… I had some doubt."

"I can't believe that all this time I've known you… Andy… how could you betray me like that?" Serena breathed and looked at her long time friend. "I mean… Xibalba… I was tazed in there and almost rapped twice. If Darien hadn't rescued me…"

"That's what I was counting on. He grew fond of you in a way; and being in prison… almost being rapped would trigger his most primal of instincts. He had to rescue you. From then on out I knew… I knew you'd be okay and that my plan would work. I didn't, of course, think that Diamond was going to send in a spy to watch you and Darien interact." Serena could see the remorse in Andrew's eyes but she wasn't sure it was enough.

"My life's over." She said quietly and looked out the window. "Yours too Andy. We're bother traitors now… we'll be running forever." She let a single tear run down her face. "Why… why me?" She looked at Raye hoping the woman had an answer.

"It was meant to be." Raye shrugged. "I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason and this… set back will lead to something great. Trust me." She grinned. "You ought to know what sort of person I am by now don't you think?"

"I guess. It was a mistake to leave Diamond there. He's going to do something. I know him." She shivered and leaned into Andrew who protectively placed an arm around her. "God I'm so afraid."

"You're not the only one." Andrew whispered into her ear. Mina's terrified about this situation. Don't worry though, as a precaution we moved the girls to Darien's house." Andrew smiled.

* * *

Diamond marched determinately towards the gates that held his enemy. He'd had enough of Darien. The man had been haunting him for years and it was time to put an end to it. Oh, Serena and Andrew would get theirs. He'd bring their worlds down on them so hard their ancestors would feel it.

A quick call to the Warden had him inside and being escorted to Jadeite's cell. The agent had done well to spy on Serena. He hadn't done such a wonderful job of preventing the relationship between Darien and her but perhaps Diamond could draw some sort of benefit from that.

"Sir!" Jadeite immediately addressed his boss and smiled. "Good to see you."

"Where is that no good bastard?" Diamond hissed. Jadeite immediately pointed to Darien's cell and withdrew his hand. "Thank you." Diamond composed himself then calmly walked the length of the hallway to Darien's cell. The man in question was lying on his cot looking up at the ceiling with a smirk on his face.

"Came to visit me did you?" Darien grinned. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cut the bull shit Shields. You know damn well why I'm here." He hissed and crossed his arms as he smirked. "How long has Andrew been feeding you information about her?"

"Years. I've know about her from the start. She certainly is the best. If I didn't know about her I wouldn't have known she was tailing me." Darien still hadn't looked at the white haired man, there was no need to. Then something dawned on him. He knew about Andrew feeding him information? How? "How did you find out about Andrew?"

"I sent a spy after my dearest girlfriend." Diamond grinned as a plan formed in his mind. Perhaps he could use Serena and Darien's relationship to his advantage. "You know what he found out? He found out that you were fucking her in the shower rooms. How quaint. Must have been difficult for you, exploring territory you know I've been in." Diamond smirked as he saw Darien's eyebrow twitch. It was a tell of the worst sort and he'd learned long ago how to push Darien's buttons. "God you know, she is so flexible, her height and curves make her so very delicious, and the way she uses her luscious little lips…"

"You don't have to tell me Diamond. I know. Of course, judging by the way she reacted to me it was obvious the poor woman's never had a real man." Darien stated calmly despite the rage he was feeling.

"Oh? Well, what can I say, she is rather easy to please. It's gotten so, anymore I just let her take over, that way I can watch her face twist into that look of pure bliss, you know the one." Diamond grinned as he saw Darien ball his fists. "Yes, it's a shame I have to kill her now."

Darien felt his heart stop. "Good luck with that." He shrugged and finally looked at Diamond. "You'll never find her."

"What do you mean never find her? I have her. She's outside right now, in the limo waiting for me. She's such a good little girl that one, she'll go home with me tonight, we'll have a romantic evening, then I'm going to beat her to hell for her betrayal." Diamond grinned as he saw anger flash in Darien's eyes. "Then I might play with her some more, you know, make her feel it."

"You love to bluff, problem is you're not very good at it." Darien shook his head. Inside he was panicking. What if Seiya, Raye, and Andrew failed?

"Oh, I'm not bluffing Darien. If you want, I'll take pictures of what I do to her. Would you like that? Proof that I do what I say I'm going to do? Anyway, nice visit but I have a little woman to attend to." Diamond began to walk away calmly as he heard Darien get up. Walking to the warden he smiled. "No phone calls for him. Put him in confinement." With that Diamond left. He had work to do. If he couldn't break Darien by sending him to prison he'd do it by breaking his heart. He'd start with Darien's stronghold, then he'd get Serena and torture her. The woman's betrayal infuriated him so her punishment would serve a dual purpose.

Grabbing up his cell phone he dialed the office and ordered a strike team to move in on Darien's mansion. This was something he should have done long ago.

* * *

Mina rushed out of the giant mansion and threw herself into her friend's arms. "SERENA!" She squealed at a frequency that had everyone covering their ears.

Serena hugged her friend but winced at the extreme pain she felt in her back. "Ow! Mina, sorry, but you need to let me go." She smiled and backed away. She had almost completely forgotten about her injured back. "I need someone to take a look at my back." She sighed as they all went inside.

"I'll do it." Andrew immediately volunteered and lifted the back of her shirt so he could see the gashes the tazer had left. "My God!" He gasp as he saw the dark bruising around the wounds. "Let's get you to Amy.

A good two hours later she was laying on her front sleeping as Amy cleaned up the mess she'd made by repairing Serena's back. "I can't believe anyone would taze her like that. It's disgusting." Amy sighed looked at Serena lovingly. "I know she's tough but still." The blue haired woman paused and suddenly looked at Andrew then towards the window. "Did you hear that?"

"No." Andrew moved towards the window and looked outside. The dark night prevented him from seeing anything. "Doesn't looked like anything." He shrugged and turned from the window. "What did you think you heard?" He asked then was knocked down by a man swinging through the window along with a smoke canister.

"Don't move!" The man was wearing a SWAT outfit complete with a gas mask. His gun was aimed at Amy as he stepped on Andrew's wrist to prevent the man from getting up. "Target located sir." He said suddenly but remained still.

* * *

When Serena woke she was in a familiar bed. For a moment she thought it was all a dream. Then as she rose from her prone position she felt her back sting with pain signaling just how real it all was.

The first thing that went through her was panic. Why was she in her and Diamond's apartment. Where were her friends? "Welcome home sweetheart." She heard Diamond coo from the doorway. "I was wondering when you might wake." She turned to him and saw a large smile spread across his face.

"Mondy!" She feigned excitement and smiled broadly. "Oh, thank God I'm home."

"Cut the bullshit Serena. I know the truth. You screwed him and now you're in love with him. You betrayed me and our country! I'm so disappointed in you. In fact, I am so disappointed that I simply can't let you walk away from this. You're a traitor Serena, and as a traitor to the United States, you know exactly how much authority I have over you." She felt herself tensing in preparation for what was to come. She knew what Diamond was getting at. As a traitor she didn't have rights, he could murder her and not be reprimanded.

"Mondy… please, I…" She was silenced by him raising his hand in the air and walking towards her. "Please don't hurt me." She pleaded innocently. He simply shook his head and lunged at her.

Acting quickly she threw the blankets off and wrapped him in them before sprinting to the door. In a moment he was behind her, tackling her to the hardwood floors of the apartment.

Her bare skin burned from the impact but she didn't have time to worry about pain. Struggling as much as possible she tried to turn onto her back only to be halted by Diamond's expert hold on her. "You're not escaping me." He growled and held her to the ground. "You're a liar, and traitor Serena. He's our enemy and you allowed him to beguile you into loving him."

"He's not the enemy Diamond. I know the truth, the real truth!" She shot angrily. "You know you can't keep him locked away forever. He has too many allies in the agency. Do what you want with me, I don't care. You'll get what's coming to you soon." She snapped and winced as Diamond pressed his elbow into her taze marks.

"This is going to sadden me Serena, truly it will." He growled as he slipped a pair of hand cuffs on her wrists practically cutting off the circulation. "Fortunately, your death won't be for naught, I'll break him with it." He pulled his former lover off the ground by tugging on her long golden locks. Their eyes met and Serena felt her heart sink into her stomach. Tonight would be a long night and when it was over, she'd be thankful he'd take mercy on her and kill her.

"Do what you will then. I don't care." She recited bravely and straightened her throbbing back. "You'll get what's coming to you eventually Diamond."

"Not before you get yours first." Diamond grinned and threw her towards the bed violently. She scrambled a little, trying to catch her footing only to fail and land on the bed with a thump.

Diamond was suddenly on her, holding her down as he worked to unbuckle his belt. Serena remained quiet even after he tightly synched the belt around the cuffs and connected it to the headboard. His hand began to roam her hungrily as she turned her head away from him. She refused to give him any reaction, refused to let him know how much this sickened her.

Even though she was looking away from him she could feel his eyes on her, watching her every expression and chuckling lightly. "Fine, play rag doll. It makes no difference to me. I just want you to remember us as you're dying. Remember my hands on you, my touch, my kiss… I'm going to erase anything he might have done to you and that my dear, is my satisfaction." He smiled as her eyes connected with his in rebellion.


	8. Pardon Me

Okay, so, I know it's been a very, very, very loooonnngg time since I've updated and I apologize. I hope you enjoy this chapter and will get a little satisfaction out of it.

* * *

Pardon Me

Darien slammed the receiver down on the pay phone causing the bell to ring in protest. Clenching his fists tightly he slammed them into the concrete wall and leaned against them with his head down. No one was answering. The chill that traveled down his back told him that Diamond had won once again.

"I'm sure you'll manage to get a hold of someone." Johnson smiled encouragingly and placed a hand on his new friend's shoulder. Darien nodded in response but knew the truth. He wouldn't be able to contact anyone. There was no one left to call. "Look, I've got to get you back to your cell. We have new inmates coming in today. A whole group of them." Johnson sighed as Darien turned to go back to the prison block.

Returning to his cell the electronic bars slid closed, the sound of the metal clanking together sealing his dark thoughts in. Diamond had succeeded. His teams had raided the house, found Serena, found everyone, and Diamond would not have taken mercy on any of them. Much less the stunning petite blonde.

As Darien wallowed in his self-pity he heard a commotion start up as the new prisoners were being brought in. Whoops and hollers from both sexes told him this was a mixed group of inmates.

"Hey! Hey! Watch it!" He heard a familiar voice warn just before Seiya came into view. His eyes fixed on his brother's with happiness as Seiya struggled.

"Seiya!" Darien rejoiced happily. Seeing his brother made his heart soar to new heights only to be doused when Andrew's beaten figure limped into view. The way Andrew looked was indicative of being interrogated by fellow agents who felt he'd betrayed them. The man's green eyes listlessly fixed on his friend until dropping them back to the floor.

The girls soon followed, they all looked healthy and safe for the most part but Darien knew some of the guards would claim ownership of them. With hope, Darien found himself straining his gaze to try and see if there was anyone else. Maybe, just maybe, Diamond had thrown her back in prison.

She never came though. After everyone had been locked away the hallway cleared and silence was heard. "He took her." Andrew's voice cut into his thoughts. He hadn't realized Andrew had been placed in the cell next to his. "He's holding her prisoner, torturing her in the most… disgusting ways."

"We're going to get out Andrew, we'll save her. At least you have Mina here with you." Darien offered and hoped that Andrew would accept the idea. Silence enveloped them both. "Are you all right Andrew?"

"I'm fine." The blonde assured then sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I got off easy."

Darien gulped at that thought. Andrew looked terrible, half dead even and yet he'd considered himself lucky? That wasn't a good indication. Darien's mind wandered to Serena. Would she be okay? What was Diamond doing to her?

* * *

"You're friends made it to Xibalba today. Isn't that nice Serena?" Diamond asked with a smile and looked up at the woman vacantly staring at the plate of food in front of her. "I said, isn't that nice?" He insisted and she barely nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you Serena."

"Yes, very nice." She managed to whisper. She felt dead, her body ached and her stomach twisted in pain at the sight of the piece of bread and water in front of her. She felt as though she would do anything for that small morsel, pay any price. She leaned forward as far as she could, her arms twisted painfully behind her as the cuffs around her wrists cut into her flesh.

Diamond was cruel, overly cruel. He'd been starving her for a week, strapping her down and giving her an IV, only enough to sustain her though, not enough for her to feel nourished. Now this, he'd strapped her to a chair, her body too weak to fight him, then he'd placed the bread and water just out of her reach. She could get her face so close, her tongue could touch the crust of the bread if she wanted but that was it. It was the worst thing in the world.

"Well, I'm stuffed." Diamond sat back in his chair satisfied with his meal of steak, potatoes, and corn. He'd slowly eaten it, being sure she saw how much he enjoyed the meal. "How about you Serena? Ready to have something to eat?" He stood and walked to her, grabbing her jaw and harshly pulling her face up so he could see her.

Tears streamed down her face as he smiled down at her with the most evil look she'd ever encountered. "Yes." She whispered and closed her eyes as he released her jaw and picked up the glass of water. Bringing it to her lips he tilted it just a little until the water teased the dry, cracked skin. She parted her lips to allow a bit of water in and relished the way it felt in her mouth. Oh God how wonderful it was!

In an instant he took the water away and picked up the piece of bread. Tearing a piece off he brought it to her mouth and popped it in as she opened to receive the morsel. "Good Girl." He smiled and tore off another piece. "Will you behave if I let you have this?" Diamond asked warningly and waited for her response.

"Yes… I will." Serena choked out, the need for sustenance far outweighing any sense of principle she had to defy him. "Please, please…" She begged pathetically.

"Good." He moved behind her and released her wrists from the cuffs. With her hands finally free she grabbed the bread greedily and shoved it into her mouth. She didn't care how it looked, she was starving! "I'll bring you some clear broth if you ask me nicely."

"May I please have some broth?" She asked with the least amount of disparateness she could manage.

"You may. I've been boiling it up all day long. I'm sure you could smell it." He prompted and she inwardly groaned from the reminder of the aroma the broth had caused. "I'll be right back." He smiled softly and left her to retrieve some broth from the kitchen.

When he returned Serena sat patiently waiting for him. Her hands were folded in her lap to show obedience. "Thank you." She whispered and took the piece of bread he was offering her. Taking her time, she tore the bread apart, dipped it in the broth, then popped it into her mouth and slowly savored the sensation of food. Her teeth ached from the lack of work but she welcomed the pain.

Diamond watched her with satisfaction. Soon, very soon he would end her life, but for now he was enjoying the desperate person he'd turned her into. She looked pathetic, weak, broken, all the things he wanted her to be.

The thought of killing her was both satisfying and sickening. He didn't want to do it. He wanted her to be his, he wanted to own her in every way. A smile crept onto his face as he watched her desperately eat her food. He could still own her. Even the most wild animal could be broken. He'd continue in this fashion until she forgot all about Darien Shields and her friends.

"Tell me you love me." He ventured and remained stoic when she looked up at him cautiously. That caution had to disappear.

"I don't." She whispered bravely then looked down at the remaining soup she had in front of her. "I don't love you."

"Then you're done eating." He smiled and approached her quickly. When he reached her he grabbed her hair violently and drug her from the table. He then cuffed her to the bed once more and smirked down at her. "You will love me again, and soon." He snapped and left her alone in the room with a feeling of dread.

* * *

Darien sat on a bench in the yard surrounded by the people he cherished most. Andrew sat near him with his head down. "Andrew, cheer up." Darien prompted his friend and smiled despite the sinking feeling in his stomach. They had an escape plan and he just knew it was going to work.

"I just… I keep thinking about Serena and how he's treating her." Andrew sighed and looked at Darien with worry behind his eyes. "I'm scared for her. Aren't you?" The blonde focused his green eyes on his friend who remained stoic. Andrew shook his head. Darien would look strong but one look into those midnight eyes and it was hard not to notice the pain behind them.

"Of course I am. I can't think about that right now though. I have to focus on getting us out of here. After that I can worry about her."

Andrew nodded then looked at Mina who was sitting with Raye and Amy chatting as if they were at home. "So when do we move?"

"Tonight." Darien responded gravely and rest his elbows on his knees. He looked at Johnson who seemed to be on edge. Rightfully so because he was going to help them escape. It would be difficult, trying to sneak six people out of the highest security prison in the US.

"I sure hope this guy won't turn on us Dare. He's a Xibalba guard after all. A reject." Andrew looked at Johnson who was staring at the group.

"Eh, he's square. We can trust him." Seiya shrugged and leaned against the brick wall. "Besides, what choice do we have but to trust the guy? If it doesn't work then it doesn't work." Andrew and Darien nodded in agreement and relaxed a little bit. They were going to escape and once they did they'd be home safe.

Night rolled around and when all of the inmates had fallen asleep Johnson walked to the control panel and unlocked the cells holding Darien and his friends. The doors opened allowing the inmates to step into the hall where they were met with an unfamiliar man with blue hair and blue eyes. "Hello Mr. Shields. Remember me?" The man asked with a smile.

"Your face is familiar." Darien pondered then narrowed his eyes. "You're Diamond's brother Sapphire." The group looked at the man in shock then turned to Johnson for answers.

"Mr. Johnson here has informed me of your wrongful imprisonment and I plan to correct this mistake. You have no need to fear me." He smiled and jestured for the group to follow him. "No elaborate plans needed my friends, you're walking out the front doors and no one will follow you."

"What? Why?" Darien questioned angrily. If it was so damned simple then why had he been rotting in prison for months! "I don't understand."

"My brother is corrupt as you obviously know. He's lost his touch and will be let go effective tomorrow. You and your friends have been issued full presidential pardons. You can thank Johnson here for contacting me." Sapphire smiled again and turned towards the front doors. "I am sorry for the wait but it takes time to investigate issues and get the president's signature."

"Who are you?" Mina asked in wonderment.

"As Mr. Shields said, I'm Diamond's brother Sapphire and I work for IA… Internal Affairs. I've been investigating my brother for some time now and it was only a matter of time before we cracked the case. A message from Agent Tsukino helped immensely." Sapphire continued down the hall.

"Wait, from Serena? When? How? Is she okay?" Andrew shot one question after another until Sapphire turned with a solemn look on his face. "Sapphire?"

"I don't know honestly. My guess would be that she's in trouble." Sapphire sighed. "Look, my brother is a mean man when it comes to losing and I think he knows he's lost her. Therefore, he'll make her love him."

"What?" Darien seethed through clenched teeth. "What does that mean?"

"It means that he'll torture her horribly and condition her to love him. It's a form of brainwashing so, don't be surprised if she's different when you see her. I received the message from her shortly before you were all sent here. There's been some time between now and then so he could have succeeded." Sapphire turned sympathetic eyes on Darien. "I wish you well."

* * *

Diamond walked confidently through the front doors of the CIA headquarters and smiled. The looks he was receiving from people concerned him and when he entered his office he smiled as he saw his brother standing in the middle of the room. "Sapphire. Good to see you."

"Not really brother. You see, I'm here on business." Sapphire looked at his brother sternly. Diamond seemed to wait for him to continue. "The president feels you're no longer fit for this position. You're therefore terminated. You have till noon to clear out your office."

"WHAT?" Diamond shouted angrily. "What the hell do you mean?" He growled.

"I mean, you're fired. Now, where is Agent Tsukino?" Sapphire continued.

"Where she belongs. Now get out." Diamond snapped. He was irate and wasn't in the mood to entertain his brother.

"Where is she Diamond?" Darien's voice growled angrily from behind the pale man. Diamond turned quickly and felt his blood boil. He should have known Darien was behind this.

"You'll never know." Darien stepped forward. "Lay a hand on me and the next time you see her she will be in many pieces."

Darien resisted the temptation to rip Diamond apart but simply eyed Sapphire.


End file.
